Early detection of pregnancy-related conditions, including potential complications during pregnancy or delivery and genetic defects of the fetus is of crucial importance, as it allows early medical intervention necessary for the safety of both the mother and the fetus. Prenatal diagnosis has been routinely conducted using cells isolated from the fetus through procedures such as chorionic villus sampling (CVS) or amniocentesis. These conventional methods are, however, invasive and present an appreciable risk to both the mother and the fetus despite most careful handling (Tabor et al., Lancet 1:1287-1293, 1986).
Alternatives to these invasive approaches have been developed for prenatal screening, e.g., to detecting fetal abnormalities, following the discoveries that several types of fetal cells can be found in maternal circulation (Johansen et al., Prenat. Diagn. 15:921-931, 1995) and more importantly, circulating cell-free fetal DNA can be detected in maternal plasma and serum (Lo et al., Lancet 350:485-487, 1997). The amount of fetal DNA in maternal blood has been shown to be sufficient for genetic analysis without complex treatment of the plasma or serum, in contrast to alternative methods requiring steps for isolating and enriching fetal cells. Fetal rhesus D (RhD) genotyping (Lo et al., N. Engl. J. Med. 339:1734-1738, 1998), fetal sex determination (Costa et al., N. Engl. J. Med. 346:1502, 2002), and diagnosis of several fetal disorders (Amicucci et al., Clin. Chem. 46:301-302, 2000; Saito et al., Lancet 356:1170, 2000; and Chiu et al., Lancet 360:998-1000, 2002) have since been achieved by detecting fetal DNA in maternal plasma or serum using a polymerase chain reaction (PCR)-based technique.
In addition, quantitative abnormalities of fetal DNA in maternal plasma/serum have been reported in preeclampsia (Lo et al., Clin. Chem. 45:184-188, 1999 and Zhong et al., Am. J. Obstet. Gynecol. 184:414-419, 2001), fetal trisomy 21 (Lo et al., Clin. Chem. 45:1747-1751, 1999 and Zhong et al., Prenat. Diagn. 20:795-798, 2000) and hyperemesis gravidarum (Sekizawa et al., Clin. Chem. 47:2164-2165, 2001). Detection of fetal nucleic acid in maternal blood for prenatal genetic analysis is also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,258,540.
Fetal RNA present in maternal blood has also been established as a diagnostic tool for pregnancy-associated conditions. For instance, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/876,005 discloses non-invasive techniques based on detection of fetal RNA in maternal blood; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/759,783 further discloses that the amount of certain mRNA species (e.g., hCG-β, hCRH, hPL, KISS1, TPFI2, and PLAC1) present in maternal blood can be used as markers for diagnosing, monitoring, or predicting pregnancy-related disorders such as preeclampsia, fetal chromosomal aneuploidy, and preterm labor.
Although the stability of DNA provides an advantage for fetal DNA-based diagnosis, one major limitation does exist for this approach: both fetal and maternal DNA is present in the acellular portion of a pregnant woman's blood, e.g., serum or plasma. Thus, there is a need to distinguish fetal DNA from maternal DNA to ensure accurate diagnosis. It was first disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/944,951, published as 20030044388, that fetal and maternal DNA may be distinguished by their different methylation profiles. Landes et al. in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20030211522 also proposed differential methylation markers may be used for prenatal diagnosis. In the present disclosure, a number of human genomic DNA sequences located on chromosome 21 are identified for the first time as loci containing regions differentially methylated in genomic DNA originated from a fetus or from an adult (e.g., a pregnant women). Thus, these differentially methylated genomic loci allow proper identification or quantification of fetal and maternal DNA and therefore reliable diagnosis of prenatal conditions.